


Wolves and Rumors

by Superwolf221b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst?, Author has no idea what she is doing, BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Druids, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hopeful Ending, Kitsune, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Most characters are either barely mentioned or hinted at, No Dialogue, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Plot, Post Hale Fire, Pre-Hale Fire, Sort of? - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, The Hale Fire, Vampires, Werejaguars, Werewolves, author is confused about Tags, little red riding hood references, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwolf221b/pseuds/Superwolf221b
Summary: Basically a short fic with lots of BAMF!Stiles references.I apologize I’m not very good with summaries.





	Wolves and Rumors

_I am a wolf: It is in my nature to be kind, gentle and loving. But know this: When it comes to matters of protecting my friends, my family, and my heart. Do not trifle with me; for I am also the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know. ~ Unknown_

They hear that he’s human. They hear that he is magic. They hear he wears a red hood. And they hear he runs with wolves. And by then that’s all they ever hear again.

They never have enough awareness of the situation they just walked into to realize that he isn’t to be trifled with, until it’s too late.

He is more wolf-like than most of the werewolves he hangs around with. Because while he might seem like a sheep trying on a wolf’s pelt, he will kill you without warning or regret.

He will seem like the most easygoing sarcastic spaz you’ll ever meet until you flip the switch, accidental or not, and then, well, no one knows really what happens after but it is not pretty, we can assure you that.

Word has always spread quickly in the supernatural world. Hunters hear when there is a murder a bit too suspicious to be anything but a monster. Monsters hear about the easy pickings, human or less so. And plain everyday supernatural inclined people, the were’s, vamps, kitsunes, Druids, and Mages of the world who don’t go about everyday looking for something or someone to kill, well, they hear everything just as quick and easy as the rest.

Whispers behind closed doors. Written letters because technology is too risky. Secret meetings in buildings a human wouldn’t step in for their own safety.

Rumors always find a way to spread. No matter if you want them to or not.

There are rumors surrounding Beacon Hills; there always has been.

It was once home to the all mighty powerful Alpha Hale otherwise known as Talia Hale. She was known to be fierce and relentless when you messed with her pack, especially her pups. But she was also known to be loving and welcoming to all with good intentions.

But Talia Hale is dead now; her death sent Beacon Hills into chaos, her children into hiding, and her home burned to a crisp.

The Hale Pack wasn’t the only affected though. After the decimation of Talia’s pack, many disappeared into the night: packs, families, lone wolves. One day there and the next not. The Hale’s Pack’s allies, especially. No one knew if they would be next, and everyone was scared of the one who could take down the alpha the world respected and loved.

New rumors started popping up afterward, about the huntress who ruined the harmony between Supernaturals and Hunters.

She was psychotic. She was inhuman. She raped Alpha Hale’s boy. She tortured the Alpha’s brother. No one knew truth from fiction, but they all knew to be scared.

And then six years later, the Hale children come out of hiding. And Laura is dead soon after, leaving Derek as the new Hale Alpha.

The rumors changed again...

Alpha Derek was making a pack. But there was no contact with any other pack. How did he not try to make allies? It’s not like he was ever supposed to be the Alpha, you know. But still, he was trained to be Laura’s second. He can’t possibly think they’ll survive on there own.

Then there’s rumors about a Kanima, an Alpha Pack, a Darach. Again truth or fiction, it was up to the individual’s opinion.

Suddenly, the rumors are not about the Hale Pack as a whole or their unprepared Alpha but just one member. The emissary? The Alpha-Mate? The pack’s human? No one knows for sure what his role in all this is.

But they hear he wears a red hood. And soon after they name him Little Red.

It’s said that when he first heard the world’s nickname for him, he grinned like a manic, and the vampire who told him? Well, he took off his head with a spiked bat.

He is known to the world as the recreation of Talia. Fierce but loyal. Ruthless but loving. Human but wolf.

These rumors cause many things on the topic of Beacon Hills. But one thing is for sure, no one has stepped foot in Beacon Hills without the Alpha’s consent in years now, unless they were willing to lose their heads for it.

Anyone brave (or arguably stupid) enough to try it, well, it’s rumored they disappear. One second there and the next gone. It doesn’t seem probable. In fact it sounds down right impossible. But one thing is for sure, they are never seen or heard from again.

Now these are just rumors remember. But rumors or not, no one is making Beacon Hills their vacation spot.

Beacon Hills has always had rumors surrounding it but over the years these rumors have changed. From once a long line of well-respected Alphas to a hollow shell to a ragtag pack of kids.

It seems people will always whisper, especially about Beacon Hills. Monsters will try to take it. Hunters will try to kill it.

But that simply isn’t possible, at least not while Little Red is around.

They, the regular non-murdery inclined supernaturals, hope that one day the new Hale Pack will catch a break. That they will be able to live the remainder of their lives in peace. And, maybe, hopefully, they’ll be able to hear that a new Hale was born or a couple, if you are talking with a real optimist.

It would be nice to hear, that even if everything goes wrong, it will get better.

Because if anyone out there deserves happiness, it is Derek, now Alpha Hale.

And for those who believe Little Red is Derek’s mate and for those that do not believe, well, don’t let them fool you into thinking that Derek and Little Red are not the OTP of the supernatural world.

With at least seventy-five percent of the world’s population rooting for them, how can they not get there fairytale ending?

It’s just be bad manners to end it on a negative note.

Either way, for better or worse, Beacon Hills, the world’s got their eyes on you, and wait, yep, they got some popcorn prepared, so hears to hoping you’ll survive and thrive.

And give the rest of the world the happy ending, they have been rooting for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Teen Wolf so I’m hoping it wasn’t too bad. Let know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Have a great day or night and thank you for reading.


End file.
